


Every beginning is difficult

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil2 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "Oh, my poor little puppy," Gabe chuckled, stroking his head, but before Dean could hit him,he vanished from the door with a laugh.Outside, he pulled Cas into a passionate kiss. Firstly, because he looked like a dying duck in a thunderstormand secondly, because Dean came straight out the door and he liked to annoy the younger.





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

_‚His eyes fall on the black-haired and he can hardly turn away from those deep blue eyes, which seem to look deep into his soul. He barely realizes that he has now put his own arms around the other's body and gently pressed him against his own._

_He smiles slightly as Cas gently strokes his hair again, because his touch feels so incredibly good. Connoisseously, Dean rubs his head against his chest. They look at each other and again they lose themselves for an eternity in each other's eyes._

_Dean wanted to say something, but Cas just shakes his head and closes the lips of the dark blond with his. He returns the kiss, at first gentle, then more passionate ...‘_

 

"Holy shit!"

Panting, Dean jumped up in bed, rubbing his hair in confusion, staring on his alarm clock.

"Holy shit," he repeated, rubbing his eyes, his heart racing.

What was that? Why had he dreamed of his colleague? And if he already dreamed of him, then why such a dream?

It was the middle of the night, but Dean could not sleep anymore, so he got up annoyed, went to the fridge and tore open the door.

_‚Beer or mineral water?‘_

He looked back and forth a few times, could not decide, then grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it, dropped onto the couch and turned on the TV.

Bored, he zapped through the canals, trying convulsively to distract himself and not thinking about his dream, which did not work.

Yes, he had seen Cas naked a few days ago. And Cas him, too.

The evening where they were with Eva and Gabe and practiced ‚bang with the gang‘.

Admittedly, at the Convention he had opened his mouth pretty wide, that's how he was.

He always did that when he was shy and insecure. He tried to cover his feelings

_,Thank you acting school and life experience‘_

But when he was alone in the hotel bed that night and thought it over again, he had a strange and queasy feeling in his stomach.

But it was too late. He had agreed, there was no going back, because his mouth was once again faster than his thoughts.

And besides, he did not want to show any weakness in front of his colleagues.

Dean the Checker … He had to remain true to this image, at least outwardly.

He was so nervous when he stood with his five colleagues at the door, but run away? Definitely not!

It was not Eva or Gabe who made him nervous as he stood naked in the living room between the others. But his black-haired co-actor. Cas. His angel.

The beer was empty, he got a second bottle.

 

For years, he tried these feelings, which he had to classify.

He vehemently shook off the thought of whether there might be more, but ...

First, he was not gay, second, Cas was one of his best friends, third, he was not gay.

Of course, Dean knew about the screwed-up love story with his wife, even before his confession in the green room. Of course, Dean knew that he used to be with men in the past ...

Which brings us to point four. His friend had never hinted that he would feel more than friendship. Finish. Point. End of story.

Was it mentioned that Dean could not imagine anything with a man anyway?

And why for fuck’s shake stirred his cock in his pants when he thought of him?

_‚Damn Cas!‘_

There was something special between the two since the first day Cas joined the group.

Since the day they met each other for the first time in the barn.

The first time it turned out that Cas played an angel and became Dean‘s angel.

And Destiel would not exist, if the fans did not realize it.

But Dean had always resisted, had never even read one of those stories, because he did not want to accept this train of thoughts, was angry and annoyed at first, but now he was indifferent to the subject, if not a small ... tiny .... little bit interested. But Cas was a man, and Dean was not interested in men, that is, not sexually. No, because if he thought more about it ...

Was it his steel-blue eyes, which he thought he could see into his soul?

Was it his jet-black hair, which strayed away from his head and literally yelled that one stroked his fingers through?

Was it his warm breath that made him goosebumps every time he stroked his neck like a feather?

Was it his beautiful body that Cas always had to hide under the stupid trench coat, but that probably was what made his imagination boil?

And now he had seen him naked and in all his glory and did not get the picture anymore out of his head, because the picture made him horny.

But to the whole problem that Cas did not want him anyway, there was the fact that he was able to have fun with Eva and Gabriel whenever he wanted.

Was he jealous? A clear ,maybe‘ with an increased tendency to a ‚yes‘.

"So and now you're going to pull yourself together again," he yelled at himself.

"You have a wife and family, and Cas is a man!"

 

Cas's trailer stood diagonally across from Dean's and it was at the time when his bladder reported and he briefly disappeared into the bathroom. He was drowsy, but as he went back he noticed that light was burning in Dean's car.

After drinking something to replenish his bladder, he grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed his number.

Dean saw his cell phone vibrate at the table and moaned annoyed.

 _‚That can not be true now._ _Does this man really have supernatural abilities or why is he calling?!'_

"Yes?!"

"Why is your light burning?"

"Could not sleep. Nightmare"

"..."

"Why are you not sleeping?"

"Full bladder"

"..."

"What do you do?"

"Talking to you."

The two men giggled like little schoolboys.

"What did you dream about?"

"..."

"Dean?"

"..."

"Not so important. I ... we should sleep, we'll have to be back in a few hours. See you."

With these words he had hung up and threw the phone on the table.

Puzzled, Cas looked at his cell phone before he crept back to his now no longer so warm bed with a shrug and tried to sleep for a few more hours.

Only it was no longer easy for him to fall asleep.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and saw his colleague in front of him. His green eyes in which he sank again and again when he had to stare at him again and again for so long ... was allowed to...

The unintended intentional light touches, the beaming smile and his cheerfully way.

The countless small freckles he would like to count.

Not unintentionally but absent-mindedly, his hand had slipped into his underpants and had begun work long before Cas became aware of it.

Dean was his secret weakness. But of course he would never say so to him. Friendship was too important to him and he would not bear it to be rejected by him.

 

The next day, Dean tried as often as possible to avoid Cas.

He was a professional actor, but he did not feel well. He was in a bad mood, had slept too little and probably should not have been drinking the beer in the middle of the night either.

And to make matters worse, he had also yelled at Cas for a trifle, who of course no longer understood the world.

"****! In my office," Gabe shouted angrily at Dean and closed the door behind him.

"You have no office!"

"But. Located in my house. Or do you have something better to do?"

"No."

He had no desire to talk, certainly not on this topic. But he wouldingly let himself be dragged along with Gabriel.

"If you want to give me unshirted hell ..."

He did not get any further because Gabriel shook his head and sat down with two beers at the table.

"But should you once again have a grudge against my lover, then heaven have mercy on you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk to Eva about it?"

"No!"

"Do you want to talk to anyone about it?"

"No! You’re a pain in the neck!"

Gabriel sighed loudly as he watched Dean, who was sitting cramped on the chair, his arms crossed over his chest, growing more sullen and furious by the second.

But still there was no time to give up.

"Do you need sex?"

"..."

"Yeah. Caught," Gabe called triumphantly, grinning all over his face.

"Do you want a man or a woman?"

"Gabe!"

"It worked for Cas."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked carefully.

"Well, sex. He was in a bad mood, told Eva what he wants and tataa. Everyone was happy."

He threw his hands over his head and his grin widened.

"You are a bad person!"

"Phew ... I can live with it," he snorted in amusement.

"So?"

"For the shake of peace and quiet. Stop the fucking questioning!"

"Ok. I get the hint."

"Amen to that!"

"Come on, I have a better idea."

Gabe pulled him into his study and strapped him a guitar.

He also took one and Eva came home to the sounds of ‚Sister Christian‘.

Over time, Dean relaxed again, because he enjoyed the music and he was in his element. All in all, he was glad that he did not have to sit alone in the trailer and mope, but spent time with his friends, which made him forget his worries for a few hours.

 

The only one who was unhappy was Cas. Why had Dean behaved so weird today?

He told himself that Dean had slept badly. But still, he felt bad when his friend was not feeling well. When Dean returned to his mobile home and was in bed, the theater started again.

Restless, he rolled from one side to the other, counting sheeps, who kept turning and staring at him with blue eyes ...

All in all, he could not fall asleep for a long time.

 

"Cas, we have to talk ... Hey, can we talk ... I have to tell you something ... Shit!"

He spat out the toothpaste, gargled with water, nervously rubbed his face and stared into the mirror.

_‚I can not tell him that. I do not want to tell him that‘_

Annoyed he grabbed his coat and threw the door behind him into the lock.

He had a short day's shooting and hid in the afternoon again in his trailer.

Under a threadbare pretense, he even beat out the offer to go skating with Sam and his family, who came to visit him.

He had no desire, stared holes in the wall, lay on the couch and threw paper balls in the trash can, or at least he tried.

 

"Dean, are you there?"

Sullen, he got up and opened the door for Eva.

"I baked too many muffins and the ones on set are taken care of."

With a smile, she handed him a plate and he let her enter.

"How does it look here? Do you think because it's not snowing outside are you trying to make winter here?"

At her words even Dean had to laugh briefly, before he flopped back onto the couch.

Eva sat next to him and then everything went relatively fast.

Dean kissed her, no he did not kiss her. He stuck his tongue greedily down her throat, fumbled at her blouse and pushed her into the couch.

"Dean."

Unerringly, he continued until she gently and firmly pushed him away.

"Dean! So what's going on?"

"I am sorry."

Eva buttoned up again and shook her head slightly.

"Romantic is something else," she grinned and patted the couch again, because Dean jumped in panic and looked at her ruefully .

"Ok. What was that?"

"I don‘t know ... the hormones, maybe. Please don‘t tell Gabe, he has me anyway already in the shortage."

"All right."

Usually they always told each other everything, but since Dean felt bad already because of his outburst, she did not want to make it worse.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Yes I know you are fine."

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she stood up to fetch them both drinks.

"I see at the tip of your nose that something is bothering you. Stress with your wife?"

"No."

"Stress in the work?"

"No!"

"Are we doing a guessing game?"

That it would be harder to get something out of Dean than back then from Cas, that was clear to her at the moment. But she did not give up yet. She had an speculation. Better to say, Gabriel had told her about the evening and how greedy he had looked at Cas.

"You will not leave until you know it, right?"

"Right."

There was a minute of silence until Dean sighed loudly.

He had met Eve as a loyal, honest, good-natured and sensitive person.

With whom to talk, if not with her?

Eva put an arm around Dean and pulled him closer with gentle force.

"I still can not read minds, my dear."

"I think I have feelings."

_‚That's nice, we all have‘_

She did not pronounce this sentence aloud, but gave him the time to reveal himself.

"I've been able to suppress that for so long, but it's no longer possible. It ... "

Eva could see that he was engaged in an inner struggle, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"I do not know either. Forget it. Can you please go?"

Sighing, she nodded, because she did not want to push him. As long as he could not admit to himself what he wanted, it would not make sense either.

"Please do not be mad. I can not talk about it," Dean answered apologetically, as he saw the slightly disappointed look on Eve's face.

"Am I not, Dean" Eva replied understandingly and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"But if you want to talk. You know I'm always here."

"Yes, thank you," he murmured in confusion, briefly putting on a smile before Eva left the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did it go?"

Gabriel dipped his finger in the warm chocolate with which Eva decorated her cupcakes.

"Nothing, he kicked me out."

Then he hugged his wife from behind, kissed her neck and Eva happily leaned back into the hug.

Smiling, she turned to put her arms around him.

Eva took a deep breath of her husband's scent and felt at home.

Safe and exactly where she wanted to be.

"Well, we can now retire to the bedroom or wait until you're done here, then we could discuss the plan now. What do you prefer?"

"I'm not sure, what would you prefer?"

"Oh honey, I'd love to dip you in chocolate first and then explain the plan to you, as you melt in my hands and explode with arousal, groaning, screaming and writhing.

The plan could wait, as could the chocolate.

 

"Why not?" Gabriel whined the next morning as they were on their way to work.

"Because you can not lock them up anywhere, until they're kissing each other.

You have to be careful about something like that. The plan is canceled. End!"

"Mistletoe?"

"No."

"Movie theater?"

"No."

"Water bombs ... filled with something sticky?"

"Gabe!"

"Honey!"

"We will not couple them, you do that as a teenager, it's embarrassing at our age.

We can help them, but they have to do it alone!"

He grimaced and opened the door for his wife to the set.

Eva knew the diabolical look in his eyes and pulled him so close that their nose tips touched.

"I'm serious, Gabriel. No stupidities. You would pull them apart before they even get together."

Eva knew the diabolical look in his eyes and pulled him so close that the tips of their noses touched.

"It's alright," he murmured with an roll of his eyes.

_,Great!‘_

When Eva saw the crowd gathered at the table, she not only noticed that Dean was in a bad mood, but also Cas had dark under-eye circles. 

"Karin will be busy today," she grinned with a wink and headed for her colleagues.

 

"What's wrong with you Dean, can not you meet Cas's eyes?"

The slightly mocking tone of Gabriel as he broke off a scene irritaded Dean even more.

Mentally, he slapped his face trying to get concentrated again. He was a pro and he would show everyone here. But he got really weak knees when he had to look at Cas.

"Do not say anything," he hissed at Gabriel, who was drying his hands on the toilet and Dean looked through the mirror.

"Oh, my poor little puppy," Gabe chuckled, stroking his head, but before Dean could hit him, he vanished from the door with a laugh.

Outside, he looked around to see if there was any enemy nearby and pulled Cas into a passionate kiss. Firstly, because he looked like a dying duck in a thunderstorm and secondly, because Dean came straight out the door and he liked to annoy the younger one. That's how he was.

Dean was hurt, but did not show it and so he strolled back in the shooting room.

He was such a coward, behaved like a teenager.

So it could not go on and Dean made a decision.

Heart pounding, he murmured to Cas at lunch.

"Today after quitting time in the park, I have to talk to you."

Cas only nodded because he was afraid that every word would increase his anger on him.

And he did not even know what he had done. But he would know. Soon.

 

At the agreed time he was at the agreed meeting point, went from one bank to the next, sat down, looked around, looked at his cell phone, waited.

Nothing. No Dean far and wide. Cas waited half an hour until he too, got angry.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts, picked up his cell phone, dialed Dean's number and held the widget to his ear.

"You wanted to talk to me and now I'm standing here, in the park, alone. Where the heck are you?"

"I ... um ..."

"For days you behave like an ass to me, What is your problem? What did I do to you?"

"Listen ... it ..."

Cas took a deep breath and closed his eyes, before continuing calmly.

"Damn, Dean, I gotta know where I stand, and if you do not tell me what's going on, I swear tha ..."

,Click‘

Cas stared dumbfounded at his cell phone, because Dean had just hung up.

The older tried again, but the phone was already switched off.

"Why does that upset me? If he has something to tell me, why does not he make it?

What could be so bad that I could freak out?"

The bird in the tree agreed and whistled loudly.

Cas went back to his trailer, turned around and thought about whether he should knock, but decided against it and with a loud sigh, he closed the door behind him.

_‚I'm such a fucking coward‘_

Dean went back and forth in his trailer, sat down, got up, once strolled across the room, only to sit down again.

He was nervous, no, he almost had a panic attack. Three tries were needed before he pushed the latch on the door, went to the other side of the path and knocked on the door to the trailer of Cas.

Without a word, he pointed to his little home and Dean entered.

"Well, can we get to the reason for your visit now?"

With a loud sigh Dean dropped to the couch and put his head back.

"I'm sorry Cas."

"What?"

Actually, he wanted to be angry, or at least offended.

But when he saw Dean sitting in front of him like a heap of misery, he could not help himself

sat down next to him.

"What we two always could do was talk to each other. So talk to me Dean!"

The older spoke quietly and gave him the time he needed.

They looked each other in the eyes. Lost met encouragingly. Dean's eyes moved to his lips.

His heart was pounding in his head.

_‚Would I be able to bear it, if he pushes me away?‘_

Before he could finish his thought, his lips had settled on those of the black-haired, and both were looking at each other wide-eyed.

It was less than three seconds and Dean waited another three seconds before he jumped up and left head over heels the trailer, ran into his trailer, locked the door behind him and leaned against the door frame, panting.

_‚I'm such a fucking coward!‘_

 

When Cas blinked for the first time, Dean was gone.

_‚What was that?‘_

He licked his lips, still feeling the other's presence, thinking of the last minute.

Dean wanted to talk to him. Dean didn't show up. Dean wanted to talk to him. Dean had kissed him. Dean ran away.

Cas was confused. Not that he did not want Dean to kiss him ...

Well, Cas could have held him back, but not after he had looked at him like a frightened animal that had just been trapped.

"Eva? Are you at home. I come to you."

Sighing, he put his cell phone back in his pocket, grabbed his coat and shoes and made his way to his soul comforter.

 

"Gabe, get rid of your computer, Cas is coming over," Eva yelled into the hallway.

"Do I have to take a shower?" He shouted back.

"Jerk," she laughed softly, shaking her head.

_‚Just as Cas had sounded, there were not many options‘_

As soon as she had finished her thoughts, it rang at the front door.

With drooping shoulders and a small smile, Cas stood at the door, his hands buried in his pockets.

"Why can not he just ..." He stammered dreary and Eva took him comforting in her arms, because he was close to tears.

He blinked away his rising tears and followed her into the house, telling them the whole story, and Cas's voice became quieter until the otherwise happy person fell silent.

"And he just ran away?"

Gabriel put his arm comfortingly around Cas's shoulder and pulled him closer, so that his friend could snuggle against his chest.

 

Once the alcohol had sent the first wave of comforting heat into his guts, Dean felt a little better. 

He sat on the couch, lost in thought, swiveling the glass of whiskey in his hand.

Quickly he took another sip, because the naked panic suddenly overwhelmed him.

Probably Cas had to think he was completely stupid now.

What if he had destroyed his friendship with his rash act? He would not survive that.

The common acting, the mutual support in everything they did and had already been through.

The surprise in his eyes when he kissed him. Every time he had gone astray when they came too close.

He was swimming in a sea of thoughts and knew no way out. Tears started to rise as he thought it might all be over.

Dean found the effect of alcohol on his body partly fascinating and sometimes slightly menacing.

In this status, it would be difficult for him to think straight, or just to go.

So he decided to stop and make the best of the situation.

The hot shower made him wake up again, but did not stop the tears and they mingled with the water, because the ‚what-if‘ was more present than ever.

But he would never find out the ‚what-if‘, if he behaved like a damn coward.

 

"Eva?"

Trembling, he held his phone to his ear and swallowed loudly.

"Can I come to you? I need someone to talk to."

Eva was glad that he called, because it could not go on like that.

"Maybe I should tell you that Cas is here, too."

"..."

"Dean?"

"..."

"Come here, talk to each other. We are here. He is totally dissolved and so are you.

Give yourself a kick in the butt."

"Yeah, group counseling," Gabe smiled, whereupon Eva shot him an angry look.

That's why Gabe did not lead this conversation.

Again, Dean ran tears down his cheeks when he heard her talking so warmly and comfortingly.

What did he have to lose? He had to clear up now. There was no other option.

He could not run away from his feelings, because by then he was also in a poor physical condition.

"Ok. See you soon."


	3. Chapter 3

After greeting him with a kiss and a tight hug, she took his hand and walked into the living room.

Cas and Gabe were already sitting at the table and in front of each stood a cup of hot coffee.

There was silence for a while, until Cas took heart and stammered nervously.

"Hey ... um ... I'm sorry how I reacted. I was surprised and I did not think that you … I mean … and then you were gone and you were out of line … and I ... well ..."

Cas swallowed a big gulp of water, took a deep breath and went on.

"You're one of my best friends. You play my best friend. We hug each other, we hold hands for photo-Ops, we have friendly kisses here and there. I'm perfectly comfortable with that, with you."

Dean did not look up as Cas talked, because he did not want him to see how dissolved he really was. His heart beat in his throat, his hands were sweating and he took all the courage he could muster and mumbled.

"Not enough."

"What?"

He straightened up and when he saw the questioning look in Cas's eyes, he took a deep breath and continued.

"It is not enough for me anymore. I did not want to admit it myself for a long time, but ... but ... well.

Damn Cas, there's something I can not explain to myself yet ... but I want to find out ... with you."

The last words were just whispered and Gabe took Eva silently by the hand and walked with her up the stairs.

 

"Let's leave them alone. I have to show you something."

With a grin, he threw his wife on the bed and pointed to the ceiling.

"You're crazy," she laughed when she saw that at least ten mistletoes were stuck there.

"You have to kiss me all the time now," he giggled and Eva did not have to be asked twice.

 

Cas had been so desperate for the last few minutes, hours, and days.

Had imagined all possible in his thoughts, with which he had annoyed his friend.

But that ... He never expected that, and for a few moments he had to think about what Dean had just dropped for a bomb.

Dean was even more tense than before when Cas just stared at him and said nothing.

It seemed like an eternity, before finally a small grin crept onto the older man's face.

Nevertheless, Dean remained skeptical.

"Are you giving me a smile or are you laughing at me? Because if it's the latter, I swea …"

He could not get any further, because Cas's lips had settled on his‘.

Only briefly, only hinted, but for Dean the long-awaited confirmation.

Happy, he sighed and opened his eyes, which he had reflexively closed.

"Does that mean …?" He asked cautiously and Cas nodded.

"Let us find out where this is going."

Both fell a ton-heavy stone from their hearts as they smiled happily and relieved.

"Let's go home. I have a bed," Cas whispered, winking provocatively.

"Are you assuming that I'll jump into bed with you right away? How about a date first?"

"We've known each other for ten years, the date is deleted."

But before they went to Cas's bed, they wrote a note to Eva and Gabe because they did not want to interrupt them.

 

It was already dark and the snow crunched under their shoes, as Cas unlocked his trailer with shaky hands.

"Um … make yourself comfortable."

As Misah sat next to his friend, he realized that it had to be him, who had to take the first step, because the younger was sitting on the couch a little scared and stiff as a broomstick and Cas was sure to hear his throbbing heartbeat.

But not only Dean was nervous. How many times had the black-haired already imagined and now ... unbelievable.

 

Somewhat queasy Dean was at the thought that he would kiss a man in a few seconds. He was nervous. No, he was scared to shit.

But he was so incredibly curious too.

How often had they sat together, how many times had they messed around like little kids and now everything was just cramped, because nobody dared to take the first step and nobody wanted to make a mistake.

"Do you need alcohol?"

Dean giggled shyly, but tried to overplay his uncertainty.

But what he did, he got up, turned on the small bedside lamp and switched off the lights.

Full of anticipation, he looked down at Cas, who stood up and slowly reduced the distance between them.

Dean took a step back and felt the table in his bottom, put his hands on the surface and became aware that he could no longer escape.

Cas grabbed his wrists with both hands and leaned closer to him, looking deep into his eyes before closing them and placing his lips on the dark blond's lips.

 

Dean quickly licked his dry lips, before feeling his friend's soft flesh. Slowly they moved them against each other, as in a film kiss from the 1930s.

Dean slightly opened his lips as he felt the wet tongue of his opposite and allowed him to share them and continue to research.

A trembling shot through his body and he could not suppress his groan.

Had he imagined this that way? A definite ,I had hoped for it‘

Cas smirked slightly, took Dean's hands and put them on his hips.

With his, he stroked Dean‘s forearms up to his shoulders, gently put them on the back of his neck and robbed another groan of the younger man.

Dean grew braver, his fingers tightened on Cas’s hips and he was glad he was leaning against the table because he felt dizzy.

_‚I kiss a man and it feels so good‘_

At first cautiously, then more and more heartily and deeply, Dean‘s tongue penetrated into the moist-warm mouth and tasted it, and Cas tasted good.

They clung against each other, all their affection and suppressed desire lay in this kiss.

At some point they broke away, breathing heavily and looking each other in the eyes.

Then Cas started to grin and both started to laugh.

Impatiently he then put his tongue back between Dean‘s lips and continued the duel, pulled him to his feet and pushed him to the next wall.

"Say, stop, if ...", he gasped breathlessly and tried to pull his sweater over his head without separating their mouths longer than absolutely necessary.

Cas could not believe what was happening. He had wanted that for so long.

He had often seen Dean shirtless, whether in the summer at a barbecue or by the lake, but to touch him now ...

Fascinated by his broad shoulders and firm chest muscles, he sent his fingers on journey.

"Cas," he whispered, tugging at his waistband, his fingers trembling, his whole body trembling.

Dean was so impatient, nervous and incredibly aroused.

His fingers brushed Cas's ear, sliding down his neck, over the tight skin to his muscular forearm.

 

He was tingling under Cas's gaze and also red as he stood naked in front of him.

The black-haired could not help but stare at this personified temptation.

"You're perfect," he whispered in his ear, giving him goose bumps all over his body as he slipped his tongue over his neck.

"Cas!"

Dean closed his eyes and threw his head lightly against the wall as he felt his angel's hand on his cock.

Cas was just as hard and took off the rest of his clothes, hugging his friend and rubbing their centers together.

_‚What are you doing here Dean, you have a wife at home‘_

There was chaos in Dean's head and he was not so sure if he should do that.

But it felt good. And so damn right. He wanted it and he would explain it to his wife and she would understand him. He was 99.7% sure of that.

 

But Cas was immediately aware that something was wrong.

Dean seemed to be afraid of the next step. With gentle force he pulled him closer to him and looked at him seriously.

"Dean, we do not have to do this, if you do not want to."

He would never have forced him into anything he did not want.

He wanted nothing more than Dean. Feeling him, being as close to him as possible.

But if that was close enough for the younger, then it would be ok for Cas, too.

"Yes, I want it."

In a skilful move, he threw Cas on the bed and began to explore his body.

The black-haired scratched his last bit of self-control and turned around with him, licking his ear and whispering in a deep voice.

"I would just like to take you now."

At these words he grabbed the penis of his friend and began to massage it.

Dean swallowed and looked at him. From one second to the other his nervousness had taken over and admitted he was afraid. Maybe it all went too fast. Maybe ...

"But I see you have doubts, what about Dean, you can trust me."

He could no longer think clearly, but also did not want to stand there as a sissy.

And so he tried to escape the searching look of his angel and hugged him sighing softly.

"You do not know it yourself, am I right? Do not worry, it will not hurt, I'll take care of ...

I have an idea."

Cas kissed down again his body and Dean buried his hands in the soft hair of his angel.

"Relax Dean."

Dean moaned louder as the black-haired took his penis in his mouth and began to lick it easily and he automatically spread his legs so that Cas could effortlessly slip between them.

He arched his back and pressed his head deeper into the pillow.

"Cas!"

The slightly begging tone in Dean's voice aroused Cas even more.

But he let go of him and kissed up again.

"If you want me, take me," he whispered in his ear, accompanied by a deep moan that made Dean shiver.

 

Ok, so for his first time with a man, he should take over the active part.

But he did not know what … how …

Cas's warm hands took over, as he rolled a condom over his cock and briefly opened himself

with lube. Dean stared in fascination and arousal, and had to concentrate hard so as not to screw everything up when Cas sat down on him, took his penis in his hand and directed it to the opening, which gave way immediately to give access.

"Fuck!"

Both men closed their eyes for a moment when they were perfectly united.

Cas covered Dean's face with tender kisses, which ended in a passionate kiss that became more and more intense.

"You feel good, Deans."

At first, their hips moved softly and in unison, but over time they became wilder and more uncontrolled.

The brisk fingers wandered over Dean's torso and lightly squeezed his nipples, which he commented with a deep, contented hum.

Both men were trained to suppress their loud noises as best they could.

"Faster Dean!"

Dean's hand found Cas's cock and began to pump in time with his bumps.

He had his hands dug deep into the dark blond's hips, leaving bruises and even though it hurt, it felt so incredibly good.

The loud and deep breathing had taken possession of both and they looked each other in their eyes.

Blue hit green, and despite the sparse lighting, they shone more intense than ever.

"I can not anymore Cas, I have to ..."

"Shh ... just let it happen."

 

The heat that flooded Dean and the electrical impulses that twitched through his body were too much and with a suppressed cry in the back of his hand, Dean came.

Moments later, the waves of arousal seized Cas and both enjoyed the aftermath of their orgasm.

Still struggling for air, Cas leaned on Dean's chest, looking deep into his eyes.

He saw a soft smile on the other's lips and was happy.

It did not take words so they both knew what they felt because they could read it in the eyes of the others.

Slowly Dean released his fingers and looked guiltily at the red spots.

"Looks like I've marked you," he giggled sheepishly.

"I like the idea," Cas smirked and snuggled up to Dean.

"But next time, you're the girl, so that's clear."

"It was fantastic!"

Dean would have been able to look into these eyes forever, if his tiredness had not slowly overpowered him. With his eyes closed, he barely noticed Cas gently kissing his forehead, then laying his head on Dean's chest and closing his eyes as well.

 

In the next part ...

Eva had the perfect gift for her husband on their anniversary day


End file.
